


Netflix & Cereal

by sassages



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassages/pseuds/sassages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Tumblr AU prompt:</p><p>you were being chased by my dog and ran through my backyard and tried coming into my house but you slammed into the sliding screen door and im just trying to eat cereal what the fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra opened her mouth and yawned obnoxiously as she reached for the cabinet to grab a bowl with one hand, and scratched at her side with the other. Her short brown hair stood in all directions, mussed from the very long sleep that she had just woken up from.

 

“Bo?” she called out loud into the empty three bedroom house. “Mako?”

 

It was nearly 11 o’clock on a Saturday and she remembered that Mako was already at work. Poor guy, spending a perfectly good Saturday with Chief Lin Beifong. At least she treated him _a little_ bit nicer than the rest of the force. He was after all, her favorite rookie detective, not that she would ever say it out loud.

 

Korra found the answer to Bolin’s whereabouts when she walked to the fridge to retrieve milk for her cereal. There, in the middle of the door was a piece of scratch paper attached with a magnet shaped like a turtle-duck.

 

_Took Naga for a walk because your lazy ass couldn’t get up! –Bolin_

 

She couldn’t help laughing quietly to herself as she slowly poured milk over her Fruity Pebbles. For someone as burly and rugged as Bolin, his handwriting was surprisingly tidy.

 

She sat herself at the dining table and pulled her phone from the pockets of her sweatpants. Korra hated eating cereal right away so she always used this time to find a good show to watch on Netflix while her cereal gets soggy. After finally deciding to watch Fuller House, she set her phone against the cereal box and stretched back in her chair and extended her arms, cracking her knuckles in the process. These were the kind of lazy mornings that Korra absolutely adored.

 

Halfway into the second episode, Korra heard a high pitched yelp followed by Bolin’s voice shouting, “Jump the fence! Jump into my backyard then run inside the house!”

 

She looked up from her phone in time to see a blur jumping over the tall wooden fence then running—SMACK— right into the sliding glass door.

 

“Jesus fuck!” Korra gasped as she rushed to aid the poor girl who had just humiliated herself. She quickly unlocked and slid open the door and kneeled beside the stranger. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

The girl instantly sat up and hid her face in her hands. “Oh my god,” she said. “I’m so sorry! Did I damage your door?”

 

Korra let out a snort. “You just ran headfirst into a glass door and you’re worried it might be broken? Are you sure your head isn’t broken?”

 

The stranger removed her hands from her face and pushed back her long black hair, revealing her bright green eyes. Korra’s eyes met hers and she instantly regretted what she had just said to this girl. What if she had insulted her? Oh my god, she probably just insulted the most gorgeous woman in the world. Luckily for her, the stranger laughed.

 

“I’m sure. People always tell me I have a thick head.”

 

Korra relaxed. “What happened, anyway?”

 

Before she could answer, a giant, white ball of fluff came flying through the door.

 

“Naga!” Bolin shouted, trying to hold her back with the leash. “Stop it!”

 

Bolin's strength was no match for the massive dog. Naga effortlessly yanked the leash from his hands and ran to the black haired stranger and began sniffing her.

 

“I’m gonna go ahead and guess she’s looking for these?” said the girl as she held up a bag of seal jerky that she fished from her jacket pocket.

 

“Ah, I’m so sorry,” Korra laughed. “Naga goes crazy for seal jerky. It’s our favorite snack.”

 

“No, no. _I’m_ sorry I trespassed into your yard and nearly crashed through your door. I’m Asami, by the way,” the girl said, extending her hand.

 

“Korra. And this is my roommate Bolin.”

 

“Hi,” Bolin smiled, also shaking Asami’s hand. “Sorry about all this. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to tell you to jump our fence.”

 

Asami's ruby red painted lips curled into a smile and laughed. Korra almost forgot how to breathe.

 

Bolin continued, “On the bright side, now you know your jumping skills are almost at the Olympic level.”

 

The three of them laughed again.

 

“I’ve never seen you around the neighborhood before. Are you new to Republic City?” Korra asked. “If so, we’d love to have you over for dinner next weekend as a ‘get to know your neighbors’ kind of thing.”

 

Bolin suspiciously raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“I was actually born and raised in Republic City—I live in the east part of town. I’m actually here helping a friend move into her new place. She just moved into the city from Zaofu.”

 

“Oh,” Korra said, a little disappointed. But she wasn’t ready to give up just yet. “Well, the dinner offer still stands! You can invite your friend too. The more the merrier!” Smooth Korra, smooth.

 

“That sounds fun, I’m sure Opal would love to come too.”

 

“Great! Can I have your number so I can text you? About the dinner details, I mean,” Korra said, trying to ignore Bolin’s smug grin.

 

“Of course!”

 

Korra led the way into the house and grabbed her phone from the table. She noticed Asami glancing at her screen.

 

“I love Fuller House!” Asami squealed. “I watched the entire season in one sitting. Is this what you were doing when I interrupted your morning? Netflix and cereal?”

 

“Yep,” she answered, still trying to ignore Bolin, who was now leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed, shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. “I love these kinds of mornings.”

 

“You mean the type of mornings where a stranger comes crashing into your door?”

 

“Oh don’t you worry, Asami,” Bolin finally piped up. “Korra’s used to having strangers crashing into her doors—especially when they’re leaving her room early in the morning.”

 

“Bolin! Don’t listen to him,” she said, turning back to Asami. “He’s always trying to make me look bad.”

 

Asami only laughed. “Well, I’ve got to go, but here’s my number. I’ll be waiting for your text.”

 

Korra’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe even two.

 

“It was really nice meeting you,” Bolin said as they walked her to the front door. “See you next week?”

 

“Absolutely. See you!”

 

Korra punched Bolin in the arm as soon as he shut the door. “What was that?!”

 

“What? I was helping you out! Now you seem like a cool lady’s lady. Asami’s probably impressed.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

He grinned. “So…dinner next week, huh? What’s on the menu?”

 

“Nope. You made me look like an idiot so now you’re in charge of the cooking, chef.”

 

Bolin put the back of his hand to his forehead and let out a dramatic sigh. “Oh, woe! It’s such a curse being a talented, handsome chef! Anyway, figure out what Asami and her friend like and I’ll whip something up.”

 

 “I can’t text her right now, she just left. When’s the appropriate time to text her?”

 

“Well, it’s about noon now so…how about twenty four hours?”

 

Korra stared at Asami’s name in her phone. “It’s going to be a long day.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Siri, call Opal on speaker!” Asami practically screamed into her phone as she kicked off her boots and flopped onto her queen sized bed.

 

It only took a few rings until another voice was on the line. “Hello, Asami? I literally just saw you like thirty minutes ago. For the last time, I’m _fine!_ It’s a safe neighborhood!”

 

“It’s not that…” Asami sighed and buried her face into a pillow. “I just did something really…” she pressed her face further into the soft cushion. “Really stupid and embarrassing.”

 

“What was that last part? I can’t understand you with all that muffling.”

 

“I just did something outrageously embarrassing.”

 

“In the span of only half an hour since I saw you last?” Opal teased on the other end. “That has got to be a new record.”

 

“Opal! It’s not my fault the universe decides to fuck with me every chance it gets. I’m starting to wonder if that can get me pregnant.”

 

“You are _so_ dramatic, Asami. Anyway, what’d you do?”

 

Asami spent the next few minutes explaining the previous events to her bestfriend. Well, she tried to anyway. She couldn’t quite get past the part where she slammed face first into the door because Opal’s high pitched laughter drowned out the rest of the story.

 

“Come on Opal, I’m not even finished yet! One of these days, Seaworld is going to kidnap you because they mistook your screeching for a dolphin’s.”

 

“Okay, okay, okay. You said ramming your face into a glass door…” Opal paused and Asami could only assume that she was stifling her giggles with her hand. “…Wasn’t the worst part. That’s already pretty humiliating, so what could be worse than that?”

 

“The worst part is that a _gorgeous_ girl was on the other side of it and saw everything. She even freaked out and ran out to help me. She was so worried and it was so cute, but oh my god Opal. Korra is even cuter. When she kneeled down and put an arm around me, I about melted. Her eyes were the clearest blue I have ever seen and I could’ve sworn I was staring into the ocean.”

 

“Wow,” Opal giggled. “Sounds like a blessing in disguise if you ask me. Why can’t these things ever happen to me? Oh right, that’s because I’m graceful and elegant. I guess I’ll have to meet the love of my life some other way then.”

 

“She isn’t the love of my life. We’ve only just met!”

 

“But she _can_ be. So happened next?”

 

“Now you’re just getting ahead of yourself. Anyway, Korra invited us to dinner next weekend over at her house.”

 

“Us? No way, I’m not going to third wheel!”

 

“You won’t be! Bolin, her roommate will be there and I’m pretty sure she has another one too. Please? I don’t want to show up without you.”

 

“You really want to go don’t you? I’d be sacrificing an entire night of Netflix and mindlessly scrolling through tumblr for you, just so you know. This Korra chick better be worth your time.”

 

Asami smiled and squealed into her phone as she thrashed about her bed, nearly knocking over a lamp that stood on her nightstand. “I promise I’ll make it up to you! Who knows, maybe you’ll take a liking to one of her roommates, assuming the second one is also a guy.”

 

“Now that’s some wishful thinking. Anyway, I’ve got to call my mom to tell her I settled in okay. Text me dinner details later, bye!”

 

Asami said bye and hung up, then aimlessly walked around her apartment, unsure of what to do next. Why wasn’t Korra texting her yet? What if she was just being friendly and not really interested at all? Why didn’t she ask Korra for her number too?

 

She busied herself by cleaning out her fridge and repeatedly told herself to calm down, though every thought concerning Korra and her drop dead gorgeous smile seemed to make Asami even more anxious. It’s not like it was the first time Asami was ever attracted to someone, but it was definitely the first time she has been so interested right away. Who was Korra, exactly? Asami thought back and from what she could tell, Korra seemed like a girl who was easily flustered but with a good sense of humor.

 

Eventually Asami got tired somewhere between cleaning her entire apartment and reminding herself not to obsess over this one girl that she hardly even knew. She changed into her pink silk pajamas and crawled into bed without eating dinner (because well, let’s face it—she only had an appetite for something else at this point). She checked her phone, looking for a text from an unknown number for the umpteenth time that evening, sighed yet again, and buried herself under her covers. The sooner I sleep, Asami thought, the sooner it’ll be tomorrow and maybe she’ll text me then.

 

Asami laughed at herself for being so ridiculously obsessive but she couldn’t help it. It had been a long, long, time since she has felt this way and she hoped it wouldn’t be in vain. She couldn’t handle another heartbreak. Not again, not like last time.

 

Even though it was still relatively early in the night, Asami turned off the lights and closed her eyes, making up crazy scenarios involving Korra in her head. For the first time in a while, Asami drifted off to sleep with the thought of maybe, finally, being able to open up to someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, good or bad. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Korra could already smell the freshly brewed coffee before she clumsily tripped over her oversized, blue snuggie while leaving her bedroom. Her friends laughed at her every time she wore it, but she didn’t care. It was one of the first things she bought in Republic City after she moved from the Southern Water Tribe. Its softness and warmth reminded her of home, though the blankets in the South were often made of heavy furs instead of light cotton.

 

She followed the semi-bitter aroma into the kitchen and watched as Mako, whose back was turned to her and toward the counter, quietly stir one spoonful of sugar— _no more, no less_ he always said—into his favorite coffee mug. Typical Mako. Korra knew it would be him making coffee so early in the morning, even on a Sunday, and wondered how he could stand drinking black coffee with nothing but one spoonful of sugar in it.

 

If Korra could describe Mako in one word, it would definitely be “stickler.” He loved his rules and the only thing he loved more was routine. She and Bolin often joked that he was the inspiration for Alfred J. Prufrock and he always scoffed, but never disagreed. It wasn’t that Mako didn’t know how to have fun—he was occasionally great company—but he hardly ever let himself relax. That (among many other reasons) was actually one of the reasons why he and Korra didn’t last as a couple. At the end of their six month relationship, they both had agreed they were much better as friends. Despite their break up, the two remained close. He even invited her to move into the house he rented with his brother when Korra’s apartment was getting too small to accommodate Naga’s growing size.

 

Korra hopped onto the dining table with an exaggerated thud as her rear hit the surface and Mako nearly jumped out of his skin, clearly startled.

 

“Christ,” he huffed. “It’s not even eight yet. What are you doing up?” His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened before she could even answer. “Is this another prank? What did you do to my coffee?”

 

“Oh my god, relax!” Korra snickered, watching him inspect his mug. “You made your own coffee, remember? I literally just walked in here.”

 

“Oh,” Mako said calmly, shaking off the embarrassing realization. “I forgot. You and Bolin are always pulling those stupid pranks on me so I can never be too careful.”

 

Korra rolled her eyes. “Hey detective, bend over so I can grab that stick out of your butt real quick.”

 

“Ha, ha. What are you really doing up this early then?”

 

What _was_ she doing up so early? Truth be told, Korra couldn’t sleep much the previous night. She was too busy being nervous about a text to Asami that she hadn’t even sent yet.

 

“I wanted to talk to you actually. You came home late last night so I didn’t get a chance to tell you that we’re having a little dinner party next weekend.”

 

Mako actually smiled. “Oh yeah? Who with? It’s been a while since we’ve had company, actually. I’m getting pretty tired talking to maybe only four or five of the same people every day.”

 

“This girl named Asami and she’s bringing her friend too. Damn, she is nothing if not the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

Mako leaned back against the counter, sipped quietly on his coffee, and raised his eyebrows, indicating for her to continue.

 

“And well…” She trailed. “I don’t know, I’m just super into her already. It’s like a feeling, you know?”

 

“What, are you asking for my blessing?” Mako teased.

 

“Not even!” Korra pouted and crossed her arms. “I just want to know your opinion. Is it normal to feel super into someone after talking to them for like, ten minutes?”

 

“I don’t see a problem with that. If you know, then you know. You know?”

 

Korra only scrunched her face at him in silence.

 

“Look, maybe I’m not the right person to talk to about this. I mean, look at my track record with women,” he said, gesturing the space between them.

 

Korra let out a laugh and said, “Just because we weren’t right for each other doesn’t mean you won’t be right for someone else. She’ll come along eventually.”

 

He cracked one of his rare, toothy grins— one reserved only for his brother. “Thanks, but I’m not really concerned about that. So are you worried she won’t like you or that maybe you’re falling too hard, too fast?”

 

“Both, I guess. It would suck if she wasn’t interested but it would suck even more if she was, but I ruined it by going too fast.”

 

“Ah. Well, just go with the flow. Let her set the pace and I’m sure you’ll fall into the groove of things.”

 

“Now _that’s_ some good advice, Mako!”

 

“Anytime,” he grinned again, tipping an imaginary hat. “Oh, and Korra?” he called before she retreated back to her room for some much needed sleep. “Sit on the chair next time. Tables are for eating.”

 

________________

 

“KORRA!” Bolin pounded a closed fist on her door repeatedly and yelled again when he didn’t receive an answer. “KORRRRAAAA!”

 

“WHAT.” Korra angrily opened her door in such a swift motion that Bolin almost fell into her room. “I swear, you sound like Marlon Brando from A Streetcar Named Desire. ‘Stella! HEY STELLA!’”

 

“Who? I never understand your movie references. They’re all old-timey.”

 

She let out an irritated huff, crossed her arms, and leaned against the door frame. “He’s the same guy from The Godfather! And you call yourself an actor…”

 

“ _Amateur_ actor,” Bolin corrected her. “It’s just a fun hobby I picked up on the side for some recognition.”

 

“Okay, okay. So, what do you need me for?”

 

“Did you text Asami yet? I need to know what they like to eat so I can add it to the grocery list for the weekend.”

 

“I was going to text her at noon,” Korra responded, rubbing her eye with the edge of her palm. “As per your suggestion.”

 

“Noon? Uh…It’s already 2 o’clock.”

 

“Are you serious?” she sputtered, scrambling for her phone on the nightstand. Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

 

“Whoa, hey, don’t look at me” Bolin said, raising both hands in front of his chest in mock surrender. “You were so excited about texting her that I assumed you were all over it.”

 

Korra brought a hand to her forehead and slowly dragged it down her face. “Oh man…”

 

“It’s no big deal. It’s not like she knows what time you were planning on texting her right? If anything, you’ve got her waiting! Gotta keep the ladies on their toes, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m overreacting; I’ll just text her now.”

 

“Remember, I’m going grocery shopping near the end of the week, so make sure you ask her what she wants for dinner.” Bolin pulled up his jacket sleeve to check his watch. “Woops, gotta go!” He gave her two thumbs and winked before leaving her room.

 

“Working the dinner shift tonight?” Korra called after him.

 

“Yep!” Bolin shouted from the front door. “I’m closing tonight, so I’ll see you tomorrow if you’re already sleeping by the time I get home. Good luck!”

 

Korra refused to waste any more time and sent the first message that popped into her head.

 

_Hey! It’s Korra._

Oh no. Really? That’s it? She had Asami waiting all this time and all she could manage was a “hey?”

 

Korra sat cross legged in the middle of her bed, and set the phone comfortably in her lap. Her heart was beating fast but eventually slowed down to its normal rate after minutes of no reply.

 

“God, I’m pathetic,” she said out loud to herself. “What am I even doing? Getting flustered about some girl I’ve known for ten minutes, that’s what.”

 

She got up from her bed and walked toward the small bathroom that was connected to her room. This space was originally Mako’s, but he insisted on letting her have it when she moved in because “girls need their own bathrooms.” Korra refused at first but he eventually wore her down after a few hours of bickering back and forth, so she helped him switch into the smaller room next to Bolin’s. The bathroom in between the brother’s rooms was bigger, so they didn’t have much of an issue sharing.

 

She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard the _ding_ on her phone, alerting her of a new text message. Korra leapt out of the bathroom and made a beeline to her bed, nearly choking on her toothbrush in the process.

 

_Asami: Hey, yourself. I was starting to think you’ve forgotten about me already :)_

 

A wide grin spread across Korra’s face, causing the foamy toothpaste in her mouth to drip onto her phone screen.

 

“Damn it,” she grunted as she wiped the screen with her shirt. She went back to the bathroom and quickly finished brushing her teeth before practically jumping headfirst back onto the bed. Korra swiftly typed a response and took a second to read it again before sending.

 

_Nonsense! I actually wanted to text you as soon as I got your number._

 

After reading it over and over again, Korra decided that it made her seem too desperate. She wanted to sound vague and mysterious to get Asami’s attention, like the people did in movies. She deleted her original message and instead replaced it with:

 

_Sorry about that! I meant to text sooner but I’ve actually been busy the entire day._

She didn’t have to wait long for another message because Asami’s response came almost immediately.

 

_Asami: Oh no! I’m sorry, am I interrupting? We can talk tomorrow instead._

 

Noo! That wasn’t the response Korra wanted. She groaned and cursed herself for trying to act coy, only to have her plan backfire. She rapidly typed an apology and explanation about hoped she didn’t sound _too_ pathetic.

 

_Asami: Haha, so much for being “busy.” You sure do know how to make a girl feel special though ;)_

 

Korra let out a sigh of relief and smiled. So Asami had a great sense of humor, she at least learned that much in the past five minutes.

 

Korra was so absorbed in her lengthy conversation with Asami, that she half-assed her chores without even realizing it. Naga’s fur was barely wet before her owner decided that her bath was done, and it took Korra maybe half an hour to wash a sink full of dishes. Before she knew it, it was dark outside and Asami was sending her final message for the day to say goodnight.

 

Bolin found his best friend sprawled out on the couch in the living room, completely knocked out with the TV still on when he came home from work later that night.

 

“Psst,” he whispered, gently nudging her arm. “Korra, wake up and go to bed.”

 

The only response he got was a loud snort.

 

“Come on, Korra. Am I gonna have to carry you to bed again, like the time you got shit faced drunk after Jinora’s graduation party?”

 

“I’m up, I’m up,” she said groggily as she sat up. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost eleven. So, what did you find out from Asami?”

 

Korra’s face lit up and she found herself instantly awake. “She is _so_ awesome, Bolin. She’s a huge movie buff, she loves rainy days, her favorite candy is fire gummies–“

 

“Whoa,” he laughed. “I meant what does she want for dinner, but damn! Look at you!”

 

“Oh. Her friend is a vegetarian, so…”

 

“That’s no problem!” Bolin sat on the arm of the sofa and thought for a minute. “How about spring rolls? I’ll put the meat and everything else on the side, that way, we can all put whatever we want on the rice paper and wrap it the way we like.”

 

“Bolin, you’re a mad genius.”

 

“Who, me? I know. When’s the dinner?”

 

“I was thinking Sunday, since Mako has that day off for sure,” Korra answered as she dug around the cushions for the remote control. “Speaking of Mako, where is he? He was home when I was watching TV.”

 

“He texted me about an hour ago saying he’s at the gym.”

 

“Well shit, he could’ve at least turned off the TV for me,” she said, clicking the power button on the remote.

 

Bolin laughed again. “Yeah, right. Remember the last time he reached for the remote while you were sleeping? You almost tore his arm off!”

 

“It was a reflex!” Korra scoffed. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Get your ass to bed, Korra. Tomorrow you can tell me all about how _awesome_ Asami is when you get home from work.”

 

“Fuck off,” she groaned, but her smile proved no ill feelings.

 

They walked together down the hall and parted ways with Korra going into her room on the left and Bolin going to the bathroom to shower on the right.

 

Korra lied in bed and scrolled through her text messages, rereading her conversation with Asami and wondered how in the hell she was going to make it through dinner next week without embarrassing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely been a while. Exams are finally over!
> 
> Thanks for reading and whether you love it or not, all comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Asami closed her eyes and tried not to yawn as she tiredly threw her head back, downing the rest of her coffee. She then leaned back in her extra cushiony office chair and stared at the empty thermos that she had just set down, wondering why she hadn’t thought of bringing more coffee. Asami let out a soft sigh, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes again.

 

It was tired mornings like these that reminded her of her father and how he insisted on buying her an office chair with extra padding. She didn’t want it at first. She didn’t want a special desk chair made just for her. Like her mother before her, she wanted to be treated just like the rest of Future Industries’ employees, which meant no special treatment. _You’re going to regret it,_ her father had amusedly said to her when she refused the chair. _When your back starts aching, it’ll be waiting for you in the corner of my office._ Sure enough, Asami came running back for the chair after weeks of long hours, hunched over a desk. He had chuckled quietly when he saw his daughter from the corner of his eye, slowly sneaking into his office to retrieve it. After that, Hiroshi Sato made sure every desk worker in his building had the exact same chair as Asami– extra cushions, padding, and all.

 

A loud buzz came from the intercom at the corner of Asami’s desk, startling her. Oh crap, had she somehow started to drift off?

 

“Y-Yes, Shay?” Asami asked after holding down on the red button.

 

“ _Sorry to disturb you Miss Sato, but Miss Opal Beifong is here to see you.”_

“Thank you Shay, and it’s absolutely no problem at all.”

 

 Just seconds later, Opal came bursting through, swinging the double doors of Asami’s office wide open.

 

“Surprise, bitch!” Opal stretched her arms out in front of her, revealing a ziploc bag full of fire gummies in one hand, and a large paper cup of coffee in the other. “I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me!”

 

Asami smiled and rolled her eyes as she reached for her goodies. “Thanks, you always know just what I need…and do you have to do that every time you visit my office?”

 

“What, barge in? Absolutely. I love these double doors, it makes me feel like a princess when I push my way through them.”

 

“You’re the only daughter of the matriarch of Zaofu. You practically are a princess!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Opal laughed as she settled onto the couch against the wall. “But I don’t have double doors. Not in Zaofu and definitely not here. Only my parents’ bedroom has them which is _so_ unfair.”

 

Asami opened the lid of the cup to let her coffee cool. “Twenty-three years old and complaining about doors? You really are one of a kind. Where did you get this coffee anyway, it smells really good.”

 

“This really nice café called The Jasmine Dragon and it’s only a little ways down after you get off the ferry from Air Temple Island. I was looking at the menu while waiting for the coffee and I really want to come back to try some stuff. It smelled freakin’ amazing inside!”

 

“Yeah?” Asami replied, taking small sips of her hot coffee. “I should add that to my to- do list.”

 

“Speaking of to-do list…” Opal started slyly. “How’s Korra doing?”

 

“Korra’s fine,” Asami yawned, clearly ignoring Opal’s innuendo. “She’s at work right now.”

 

“What does she do again?”

 

“Korra works at that huge gym near the park as a personal trainer. She mentioned something about going back to school soon to become a physical therapist.”

 

“Aw! A woman with ambition and goals. She is _totally_ your type. Are you excited for Sunday?”

 

Asami hummed, pretending to ponder Opal’s question. Of course she was excited for Sunday! She didn’t want to tell Opal this, but she absolutely dreaded the fact that it was only Thursday. On top of that, it was only a quarter past ten. Not even noon yet.

 

“You know it. It’s been a while since I’ve met other people.”

 

Opal dropped her jaw and dramatically put a hand to her chest. “What?! Are you saying you’re sick of hanging out with just me?”

 

“You know what I mean...”

 

Something about Asami’s tone made Opal look up. “Hey,” she said as she got up from the couch to sit at the edge of the desk. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

 

“Half the things that come out of my mouth is stupid. I won’t judge.”

 

Asami had to smile at that. Leave it to Opal to always know what to say to make her open up about her feelings.

 

“It’s just been so long since I’ve actually felt interested in anyone, you know? I just feel like something crazy is going to happen and fuck everything up. What’s wrong with me? I hate feeling so vulnerable and unsure about things. Ever since Jun…”

 

“So that’s what this is about?” Opal cut in. “Jun?”

 

Asami didn’t say anything.

 

“I know it’s easier said than done, but you’ve got to stop thinking about what happened with Jun,” Opal continued. “I know she hurt you and believe me, I fucking hate her for it, but it was two years ago. That bitch has no business still being on your mind.”

 

Opal was right. It was a long time ago and Asami needed to move on.

 

“I know,” Asami smiled warmly, squeezing her friend’s hand. “I can always count on you for slapping me back into the present.”

 

Opal returned her smile and gave her a light punch on the shoulder. “What’re friends for?” She took a handful of the fire gummies that she had given to Asami earlier and continued, “Anyway, I’m offended that I’ve been in your office for a whole twenty minutes now, and you never even bothered asking why I’m visiting instead of working!”

 

Asami knew that Opal was changing the topic, and she appreciated that. There was no need to be talking about Jun anyway. The past is the past.

 

“So why _are_ you here and not working? Tenzin’s going to turn that weird purple-y red color if he finds out you decided to give yourself the day off.”

 

“ _He_ was the one who gave me permission to leave! I showed up this morning to set up for my first class and found the academy a wreck because his kids thought it’d be fun to have a water balloon fight…but with paint. I walked in just as he was scolding them.” She paused to do her best impression of her mentor’s angry face, resulting in fits of laughter from the both of them. “Their punishment was to scrub every inch of the academy, so classes were cancelled for the day.”

“For a disciplined, jiu jitsu teaching monk,” Asami said, “he sure knows how to keep his cool.”

 

“Right?” Opal laughed. “Those kids will be scrubbing for hours.”

 

For the next hour, Opal entertained Asami with story after story about the kids and their misadventures. She didn’t get much work done with Opal in the office, but she certainly did feel a whole lot better than she had earlier this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jun is pronounced like June.  
> *Jiu Jitsu is a type of martial art. It seemed fitting since Tenzin + air benders only fight for self defense.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> guacolaa.tumblr.com


End file.
